Eve's New Life
by supermariogirl
Summary: Sequel to "Eve's Adventure". After Eve finds her parents, her life dramatically changes. Her parents decide to throw a secret party in honor of her arrival. Will everything go as planned, or will chaos occur? Read to find out! Fail summary! :P Cover drawn by me. :) Rated T just to be safe, you know? Completed! :)
1. Kevin Knows

_**Hello hello hello. Welcome to the sequel to "Eve's Adventure". If you haven't read the prequel, I recommend reading that first. **_

_**Also, I had an AMAZING INCREDIBLE WONDERFUL AWESOME SPECTACULAR FLAWLESS PERFECT TERRIFIC time at the Taylor Swift concert. I LOVED IT! Everything about the concert was flawless, every second of it. It was probably the best night of my life. I was also surprised since I didn't see what the concert was like beforehand. To those of you who are planning to go to one of her concerts, you're in for a FEARLESS experience. :)**_

_**Also, like the last story, it will be in Eve's POV, but the POV will actually change later in the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

It's been a few days since I met my parents. I'm still shocked about the whole thing, that I'm the princess of Evershade Valley and that my parents are the king and queen all this time. Right now I'm eating breakfast with them. It's only 7:30 am.

"So, Eve." Mom says. I'm still getting used to calling her "Mom". "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good." I say.

"That's nice, dear." Mom tells me. "How are you adjusting to staying here at the castle?"

"Pretty good." I say. "It's a lot different than Moonbrook." Indeed it is. Vespera's a lot busier that Moonbrook. Kevin told me about this place in the other world call New York City, and he told me it's a lot like Vespera. Speaking of Kevin, I still haven't called him yet. Maybe I can ask Mom and Dad if I can call him. After a nice breakfast, a few toads come and clean the table.

"So Simon," Mom asks Dad. "When are we going to discuss plans for the party?" Party? What party?

"Party?" I ask.

"Oh we forgot to tell you," Dad says. "We're throwing a secret party for your arrival. It's secret, so the public won't know about it. The reason is because if the wrong person knows about the party, chaos will happen."

"Okay," I reply. Now's my chance to ask."I have a question."

"Yes?" Mom asks.

"When I went to go look for you, I promised a friend of mine that I would call and tell him about my parents." I tell them.

"Of course you can tell him, maybe he can come to the party." Dad replies. "But tell him to keep everything a secret, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I reply. "I'll tell him not to tell anyone."

"Okay, well there's a phone in your room you can use." Dad says.

"Don't worry, I can use my cell phone." I tell him.

"Okay then. If he wants to come over he's free to do that. The party starts at 6 and ends at 9. It's also a formal party, so he has to dress his nicest." Mom explains.

"Alright, I'll tell him all of that." I say to her.

"Well, me and your father have to prepare, so you can call your friend now." Mom says.

"Okay." I reply as I leave the dining room and into the hallway where my room is.

* * *

In my room, I see Shadow laying in my bed. She purrs and rolls around in the purple blanket. That cat just loves blankets. I get my backpack and pull out my lavender cell phone. I slowly dial Kevin's number. After a few moments, Kevin answers.

**"Hello?"** Kevin asks.

"Hey, it's me, Eve." I reply.

**"Oh, hi Eve!" **he says. **"How's your adventure going? Did you find your parents?"**

"In fact, I did." I tell him. "And you'll never believe who they are."

**"Why, who are your parents?" **he asks.

"Well first of all, is there anyone around?" I ask him.

**"No, Mom, Angelina, and Gracie are at the mall having a girls' day out."** Kevin explains.

"Well before I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, understand?" I tell him.

**"I promise I won't tell anyone."** Kevin promises. **"Now who are they?"**

"Oh, just the king and queen, no big deal." I tell him. I can hear his jaw drop over the phone.

**"WHAT?! NO WAY! Really?" **he exclaims. **"You're lying, aren't you?"**

"No, I'm not. In fact, they said you can come over. We're having a super secret party, but you can't tell anyone. Plus it's formal, so you have to look your best." I explain. The party's at 6 and ends at 9."

**"Okay, since my mom and sisters are getting back at 8, I'll call and tell them I'm seeing my cousin Liz. I'll try to look my best and I'll be there around 5." **he tells me. **"I have to go now, The Amazing World of Gumball is on. I'll see you soon, okay?"**

"Okay, bye." I tell him. He hangs up and I do the same. Hopefully this party will be fun and I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of the new story, hopefully it's a good as the prequel. It'll probably be longer, and more stuff happening.**

**So, will the party go as planned? How will Kevin think of Eve as a princess? Will my Wii EVER work again? Find out next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Question of The Day: What Mario characters do you want to have Eve meet in the future?**


	2. Preparations

_**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Eve's New Life. Please enjoy. :) Also, I forgot to mention, my sister(DoubleRainbowWolfGirl) was the one who made up the title for this story. **_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

Me and Kevin are in the garden right now. He arrived 30 minutes ago. We're playing Fruit Ninja on my Kindle and Kevin is scoring some major combos.

"Die, you apples!" Kevin exclaims as he hits four apples in one swipe of a finger. He's been practicing lately. It's already 5:30. Mom walks into the garden.

"Eve, it's time to get ready for the party." she says.

"Okay." I reply. "Kevin, I'll be back shortly, 'k?"

"Okay." he says. I get up from the bench. "I'll be scoring a bunch of combos."

"Alrighty then." I say as Mom and I leave the garden.

* * *

We walk to my room as Mom opens up the huge wardrobe.

"Pick a dress to wear." she explains. I look at a variety of them. Blue ones, red ones, green ones. I spot a white one with a lavender ribbon.

"I choose that one." I tell her, pointing to the dress. She takes it off the hanger and hands it to me.

"Okay, when you're done changing, let me know." Mom explains. "I'll be waiting outside the room."

"Okay." I reply. She leaves the room and shuts the door. I take off my white t-shirt and lavender shorts and put on the dress. I throw my clothes in the dark purple hamper. When I'm done, I go tell Mom. "Mom, I'm done changing."

"Good, you're done." she says with a smile. "Now, let's move on to shoes." We go back into my room and in the big wardrobe, she pulls out a pair of lavender heels. "Here, see if this fits you." She hands me the heels. I put them on and they fit just fine.

"They fit well." I say, walking a practice lap in them. I've never worn heels before, so it takes a few minutes getting used to them. After getting used to them, we go into the bathroom.

"Alright, let's see what we can do with this hair." she says. She thinks for a minute. She gets a curling iron and starts to curl my hair. After adding final touches or whatever, we're finally done. "Wow, you look amazing." She hands me a mirror and she is indeed right. I can't believe I'm looking in a mirror. I am honestly stunned.

"Wow..." I say, I don't know what to say now. I do feel amazing.

"Yes it is indeed. Well, let's head into the living room. The party starts in ten minutes." she says. We leave the bathroom and head to the living room.

* * *

At the living room, Kevin is there, waiting for me. As soon as I walk in, he's surprised, I can tell by the look in his face.

"Eve..." he says in awe. "You look... awesome."

"Thanks." I reply.

"Well, the party is about to start, are you kids ready?" Mom asks.

"Okay." we say in unison. I cannot wait for this party. This is going to be perfect.

* * *

**And that was chapter two. Sorry if it's short. Just so you know, today was my first day of Japanese camp. It's basically a camp where I go to every day and I learn about Japanese culture while the Japanese student that stays with us learns about American culture. It's pretty exciting. I won't be able to update daily though, maybe every other day. I dunno. Anyways, I'm gonna go watch Under The Dome now. See you next time. **

Question of the Day: Do you like Under The Dome? If not, what shows do you like?


	3. The Party

_**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Eve's New Life. This should be longer hopefully.**_

_**NOTE: Some of you might have noticed this, but the name of chapter 1 is "Chapter 1". For some reason, it came out as that, but it's supposed to be something else, and it won't let me rename the chapter to it's real title. I don't know if this is some glitch or whatnot.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

As we enter the ballroom, there aren't many guests. Well this is a secret party so that makes sense. Mario and Luigi walk up to us along with two familiar looking women. Kevin has a surprised look on his face.

"You're Mario and Luigi!" Kevin exclaims. Kevin's also a huge fan. "You guys are like, awesome!"

"Thanks. Hey Eve, have you met Peach and Daisy?" Mario says. Princess Peach is from the Mushroom Kingdom. She's been kidnapped by Bowser multiple times, but Mario has rescued her many times. Princess Daisy is from Sarasaland, the sister kingdom to Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy's only been kidnapped one, by Tatanga, but Mario also rescued her. Peach and Daisy are wearing their normal dresses.

"So, are you Eve?" Princess Peach asks. "It's very nice to meet you and your friend."

"My name's Kevin." he tells the pink princess.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Eve and Kevin." Peach says.

"Hey, Peach," Princess Daisy interrupts. "Can we go get some punch?"

"Alrighty." she says.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Daisy says to us.

"It was nice meeting you too." I reply. Peach and Daisy head over to the punch bowl.

"They seem pretty nice." Kevin says.

"Yeah." I reply. Mom walks up to us.

"Hey kids," she says. "How are you guys enjoying the party?"

"Pretty good." I say.

"Hey Eve, you wanna go to the garden?" Kevin asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"Be careful, kids." Mom says.

"We will." I tell her. We head towards the door that leads to the garden.

* * *

At the garden, me and Kevin are just sitting on the bench, looking at the stars.

"Hey Eve?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Since you know, you're a princess, you're not going to be a stuck up and snobby, are you?" he asks.

"Heck no. I wouldn't want to become a second Madison. I'm not perfect, no one is. I'm still the same girl living in the same world, and I always will be." I tell him.

"Okay then, good." he tells me. "I'm glad you don't wanna end up like a snob." He says. "Anyways, you wanna head back to the party?"

"Okay." I say. We walk back inside.

* * *

After a long party, it's already 9:00. We're in the living room and Kevin's leaving to go home.

"Bye Kevin." I say.

"Bye." he says as he disappears. I get up from the couch.

"I'm tired." I say. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas and go to bed."

"Alright." Dad says. "You must be tired after that long party. Good night."

"Good night." I say as I walk out the door, yawning.

* * *

While I'm walking down the long hallway, it's already a thunderstorm outside. Evershade Valley is known for having lots of thunderstorms so this isn't unusual. As I'm walking, the lights go out. We must have had a blackout because of the storm. Fortunately, I'm used to being in the dark so this isn't a problem. Before I can go further, something hits me in the back of my head and I fall to the ground. I then hear creepy laughter and that's all I hear before I go unconscious.

* * *

**Uh oh! That cannot be good!**

**Will Eve be okay? What... or who, is responsible for this? Will Under the Dome just have a new episode already? I saw the new episode of Under The Dome yesterday. I haven't read the book so please do not spoil anything.**

**Find out next chapter!**

**PS. "I'm still the same girl living in the same world" is actually a lyric from an old, unreleased Taylor Swift song from when she was about 13. Yeah, I know about a lot of songs that most people don't know, ones from before she was famous. Anyways, reviews are appreciated, flames will be dosed with water.**

Question of the Day: Who do you think is behind Eve going unconscious?


	4. Chaos Will Happen

_**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Eve's New Life. Nothing much to say.**_

_**BTW: This chapter will be in Queen Luna's POV, but it will change back to Eve's later on in the chapter. After this, the POVs will switch each chapter, although there probably be mid-chapter POV switches later on. Sorry if it's a little short.**_

_**Also, the chapter naming glitch was solved. Jump for joy!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I'm in the living room with Simon, Mario, and Luigi. I can't believe this just happened. My daughter's gone missing! I don't know how, but an hour ago, I heard a loud noise, and I ran to the hall, but she was gone. She isn't in her room, either. Me and Simon searched the entire castle. I am so worried right now.

"How did this happen?" Luigi asks.

"I don't know." Simon says with a worried look on his face.

"Do you know anyone who hates the royal family?" Mario asks.

"Yes, but I don't think he would know about Eve." I tell him. Suddenly, the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"

**"Queen Luna? Is Mario and Luigi there? We have a huge problem."** the person says. I recognize Professor E. Gadd's voice.

"Here, let me put it on speaker phone." I say as I press the red speaker button. "Okay."

**"Guys, I found out why the Parascope was acting up, and it's really serious. I need you all to come back to the house at once." **He explains.

"Okay, we will." Luigi replies.

**"Okay, see you at the house then. Bye." **He hangs up the phone. I get up.

"Let's hurry up and get in the car." Simon says. We leave the castle and head to the car.

* * *

Back at the house, Gadd is there, waiting for us. We park the car and get out.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." Gadd says. "Come inside the house."

"Okay." Mario says as we all get inside the house.

* * *

At the lab, we all sit down on the sofa.

"Guys, you know how the Parascope was acting weird a few days ago?" Gadd asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah." Luigi replies.

"Well," the professor replies. "Apparently, around an hour ago, it detected a super huge signal. A dangerous one. It went away after 5 minutes, but it was coming from the castle. More specifically, the hallway where the bedrooms are."

"Uh oh." Luigi says with a worried look on his face. "You don't think-"

"Don't be silly, it can't be _him._" Gadd replies. "Or could it?"

"Uh oh." Mario says, with a very worried look on his face as well. I don't like the looks of this.

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

I wake up in a strange and unfamiliar place. I get up, and I see that my dress is slightly ripped. I'm in a small room with nothing in it except a small bed and a window.

"I see you're awake." someone says. I turn around and face... oh no. It's _him._ The person in front of me... is the person that I hoped I would never meet face to face. The person who everyone I knew feared. The last person in this entire world I would want to be in the same room as me, because the person in front of me, is none other than King Boo.

* * *

**That cannot be good! Yeah I think some of you saw this coming, since you know, this does take place in Evershade Valley. So, why did King Boo kidnap Eve? Will the others find out? Will I ever not get sunburn for once? Find out next chapter! Sorry if this is the shortest chapter so far. I thought it would make a good cliff hanger if I left it off here.**

**Question of the Day: Do you get sunburn a lot?**


	5. Trapped in Treacherous Mansion

_**Hello world, it's Supermariogirl! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if this is a short one. Also, in 5 days...**_

_**I'M GETTING MY BRACES OFF!**_

_**That's right, on August 7th, as I already said , like, 13 million times, I'll be getting them off. This is very important because I got them on January 2011, so it's been 2 1/2 years. I'm super duper excited. I hate my braces so I cannot wait to be free from them at last! I've been waiting for the day since I got them on and it's almost here. **_

_**Anyways, here is the chapter. This one will be in Eve's POV.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

Oh my gosh, this cannot be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Maybe it isn't. Maybe this is all a crazy nightmare and I'll wake up in my room if I pinch myself. I pinch myself and nothing happens. Oh no. How the heck did he know about the king and queen's daughter?! Did he find out somehow? I am still really scared right now. I want to go home.

"Y-you..." I say.

"Surprised?" he says. "You thought I didn't know about you, but I do."

"How?" I ask.

"I found out when you arrived at the castle a few days ago." the boo says. "I didn't know that wretched couple had a child."

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Why?" he replies. "Because I hate your stupid family and I want to take back what your family took from me." Of course. I've learned in history class about his attempts to take back Evershade Valley, his most recent attempt being the Dark Moon Crisis. "When I found out about their secret daughter, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. So that was me who hit you in the head and made you go unconscious. Now you're here at Treacherous Mansion."

"The Mario Bros are gonna come and defeat you." I tell him. He just laughs.

"You think that those simpleminded plumbers can defeat me?" King Boo replies.

"They have before." I say. "And they will again."

"They won't this time. I have gotten stronger since the Dark Moon Crisis." he says.

"That was only a few months ago." I reply. He starts to look angry.

"How about you shut up, you little brat! You're gonna regret talking back at me when I take over your kingdom and take your entire family as prisoners!" he yells furiously at me.

"That will never happen!" I yell back.

"We'll see about that." he says as he slams the door and leaves. Before I can run and escape, he locks the door. Now I'm trapped here for who knows how long. I sit back down on the bed and start crying. I don't usually cry that often. I want to go home. I miss my mom and dad and the Mario Bros. I miss Shadow and Kevin, I miss Emily and E. Gadd, I even miss Polterpup. I just wish this never happened.

* * *

After crying for a good hour, my eyes actually run out of tears. I get up from the bed and look out the window for about a minute.

"Enjoying the view?" someone says. I turn around expecting King Boo, but instead, I just see a normal boo.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Jason, one of King Boo's loyal minions." he explains. "Or so he thinks."

"Huh?" I say, confused. What did he mean by "or so he thinks"?

"I'm working undercover." Jason explains. "I'm secretly working for King Simon and Queen Luna."

"Mom and Dad?" I ask.

"You're Eve?" he ask. "Her Highness told me about you. It's very nice to meet you." We shake hands. "King Boo doesn't know I'm betraying him, so don't mention anything about me."

"Okay." I say.

"I have to go, but don't tell anyone you saw me, understand?" Jason asks.

"Got it." I reply. He disappears as I sit back down on the bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**And that was the fifth chapter.**

**So what does King Boo have planned? How will Jason help Eve? What will happen next? Find out next chapter!  
**

Question of the Day: What would you think if I started making walkthroughs on Youtube? I plan on doing that in the future when I'm older.


	6. Setting Off to Save Eve

_**Hello world! It's supermariogirl here with chapter 6 of Eve's New Life. Sorry for taking a break. On my break I got two new games: Paper Mario Sticker Star and Super Paper Mario. I haven't played Super Paper Mario yet since my Wii's still not working, but I did play Sticker Star, and it is really fun and I recommend it. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Anyways, here is the newest chapter. This one's in Luigi's POV and will change to Jason's later.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

We're still trying to figure out who's responsible for all of this. Who could have kidnapped Eve?

"I still don't know how anyone could have found out about Eve." Luna says.

"When I find out who did this, they are gonna pay." I tell them.

"That's right, bro." Mario tells me. "Whoever he or she is, they'll be sorry. Suddenly, a message appears on the big screen.

"Incoming call." E. Gadd reads out loud. "Who could be calling now?" He clicks the answer button and King Boo appears on the screen. Oh gosh, not him.

"Miss me?" he says.

"You!" Gadd says. "What do you want?"

"Just to let you fools know, I have that brat Eve." King Boo says.

"Give back our daughter!" Luna shouts at the screen.

"You're gonna have to come and rescue her." he replies. "Which will be impossible since I have improved since the last time I was defeated."

"We've defeated you before." I say. "We will defeat you again."

"Well you have until midnight tomorrow night to rescue her, which you won't!" he says. "Later, plumbers!" the screen shuts off. Luna sits down and tears start coming from her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she says.

"Don't worry, Luna." Mario says. "We'll go and rescue Eve. Right, Luigi?"

"Right." I say. The thing is, even though I defeated King Boo twice, I'm still afraid. It's hard for me not to.

"But we don't even know when he could be." Simon points out.

"I recognize the place we saw in his video." I tell him. "It's Treacherous Mansion. I went there the time I had to fix the Dark Moon and rescue Mario. It's slightly far, but it shouldn't take to long."

"What I'm worried about is what happens if we don't rescue her in time." Mario says with a worried look. He's not the only one. I don't want Eve to be in any danger.

"Well we should start our adventure." I tell him.

"You're right, Luigi." Mario says. "Let's get going."

"Wait." Gadd says. he hands me the Poltergust 5000. "You're gonna need this if you want to defeat King Boo.

"Alrighty then." Mario says. "Let's-a go!" This is be an interesting adventure.

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

King Boo turns off the webcam monitor.

"Jason." he says. "Go and make sure that stupid girl doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir." I tell him, pretending to be on his side. "But I have a question."

"What is it?" he replies.

"I'm just wondering, what will happen if the Mario Bros don't rescue her in time?" I ask.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but I'm probably going to just kill her or something. I haven't decided yet." he says. Oh no, I have to tell Eve. He wouldn't do that, would he? Well this _is _King Boo, so I guess he would. This is not good, I have to help Eve escape. She's only like what? 10 years old, I think. That's it. I'm going to help her escape from this terrible place. This is my time to betray King Boo. "Now, go make sure that girl doesn't escape!" he demands. Okay, I'll make sure that girl "doesn't" escape.

"Yes sir." I say. This is my chance to help Eve.

* * *

**Oh no! Will Eve be okay? Will the Mario Bros rescue her in time? How will Jason help Eve escape? Find out next time on Eve's New Life!**

**Question of the Day: What's you're favorite Paper Mario game?**


	7. The Great Escape

_**Hello world! It's supermariogirl and welcome to lucky chapter 7, although I consider 13 to be luckier. Sorry if it's short. With tomorrow being my last day with braces, here you go.**_

_**This one's in Eve's POV.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age ?(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age ?(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

It's been a few hours. I'm still trapped here. I don't know what to do, there's nothing to do except sit here. Suddenly, Jason appears.

"Eve!" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I know a way out of this place." he tells me.

"What is it?" I ask. Before I can say anything else, he opens up a trapdoor under the bed.

"The good thing about working undercover," he says. "is that you get to know a lot of secrets. This leads to a tunnel that will take you to a nearby village. Ask for directions and you'll be back in Vespera in no time."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"Shh." he says. "Don't mention it."

"Okay." I say as I go into the trapdoor.

"Good luck." he says as he closes the trapdoor.

"Thanks." I reply. He shuts the trapdoor. The tunnel is not that dark actually, so I can see in it. This won't be long, I hope.

* * *

After a few hours, I reach the end of the tunnel. I get out and it looks like it's already day. I'm far from Treacherous Mansion now. I haven't seen the village yet, but I can see a small house nearby. I start walking towards it, but I trip on a tree root and fall down the hill and go unconscious again.

* * *

I wake up in a place that's unfamiliar. I'm in a small bed. I get up and I see a human girl who looks like she's in her 20s. She has short black hair and she's wearing pink and white. Next to her is a boo that looks about 15.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good." she says. "I saw you unconscious near the river, I almost thought you were dead."

"Oh, well thanks." I say. "But who are you?"

"I'm Teri, and that's Carrie." she says, pointing to the boo next to her. "I'm the local nurse and Carrie's my assistant."

"Okay, but I have to get out of here immediately. You see, I ran away from a powerful villain and if he finds me here, things won't be so good." I tell them.

"Who is it?" Carrie asks. I tell them who it is. "Oh gosh, we didn't know."

"Don't worry about it." I reply. "But I need to get to Vespera as soon as possible."

"There's a bus that goes to Vespera, but it won't leave until 7:00 and you kinda took some damage from that fall." Teri explains.

"I did?" I ask.

"Yeah, you kinda got several cuts and bruises, but it should be fine in a few hours." Carrie tells me.

"Okay then." I say. It'll be a while until I'm home again.

* * *

**And that was chapter 7, folks. **

**So, will Eve be alright? Will she make it to Vespera? Will tomorrow be the longest day ever before I get my braces off on Wednesday? Find out next chapter. By the way, I totally didn't name the two new characters after people from The Amazing World of Gumball or anything...**

**Question of the Day: Have you ever had braces?**


	8. The Raid

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the delay, it's just that I GOT MY BRACES OFF and I wanted to take a small break from typing. I have to wear retainers at night when I'm sleeping, though, but who cares? I GOT MY BRACES OFF ON WEDNESDAY!.**_

_**BTW I'm uploading a video on Youtube with drawings of some of my characters, so if you want to see what they look like you can check that out. Well, on with the story! This one's in Mario's POV. This one is a little short though.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age ?(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age ?(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

After getting ready, we start our journey to Treacherous Mansion. Polterpup and Shadow decided to come along with us, so they're here right now. Now, we're in the middle of a dark and creepy forest. We keep walking until we see a huge gaping hole in the ground.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Hold on a second." Luigi replies. He runs towards a fallen tree. "We can use this as a bridge. Polterpup barks in agreement while Shadow meows along with him.

"Okay then." I simply say. I come over and help Luigi lift the tree and we put it where the hole is. We walk over the tree and get past the hole. While we walk, Luigi starts to talk.

"So, how's Peach doing?" he asks. Peach is my love, and Daisy is his love.

"Good." I say. "I took her to see a movie the other day."

"Really?" he asks. "What movie was it?"

"Chasing the Wind." I tell him. Chasing the Wind is basically a movie about this Toad couple who find out that nobody wants them together, kind of like Romeo and Juliet.

"Ah, nice." he says. This journey might just be unnerving, I don't know why, it just has that feeling, maybe because we're in the middle of a dark forest.

* * *

After a while of walking through this forest, a familiar looking boo appears.

"Mario! Luigi!" the boo says. He looks familiar.

"Bootler, is that you?" I say.

"Yes, it is." he says. "We need your help!"

"What is it?" Luigi asks.

"A bunch of King Boo's evil minions are raiding Bow's summer home in this forest, and they won't leave her alone either! They keep terrorizing everybody!" he says.

"What?!" Luigi exclaims. "That's terrible! We have to stop those minions! Come on, bro! Let's go!" Polterpup barks and Shadow meows.

"Let's stop them!" I say in agreement.

"Okay, follow me!" Bootler says.

* * *

After a few minutes, we arrive at the mansion.

"Okay, the minions have the area on lockdown right now, so I know a secret entrance. It's this way." Bootler says. He moves a large rock and reveals a tunnel.

"Okay, so where will this lead?" Luigi asks.

"Straight to Bow's room where she's being held hostage." he replies.

"Alright, got it." I say as Luigi, Polterpup, Shadow and I climb through the tunnel. I hope Bow's safe.

* * *

**So, will the Mario Bros stop the minions? Will Bow be safe? Why are King Boo's minions raiding Bow's mansion? Find out next chapter!**

**I'm so tired right now, I was afraid I was gonna fall asleep while typing this.**

**Question of the Day: Isn't Pocky awesome?**


	9. Caught

_**Hello world, it supermariogirl with chapter 9 of this story. Nothing much to say right now. I'm tired. I kinda like making these kinds of stories. I'm planning on more Eve stories, BTW. But once in a while I'll make regular stories too. This chapter is in Eve's POV, and probably the shortest chapter in the whole story, well the shortest so far.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

It's 6:00 already. All the bruises I got from that fall are healed. I think it was these heels that made me fall. I'm seriously still not used to wearing them. I'm getting ready to set out on my own again.

"The bus leaves in an hour." Carrie tells me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for your help." I tell them.

"Your welcome." Teri says. "You better hurry, though."

"I will." I reply. "Bye."

"Bye." they say in unison as I exit the house.

* * *

I'm already at the bus station. It's mostly deserted here, with maybe one or two toads. I step into the bus, and all the seats are empty, mainly because I'm early. I sit in the farthest seat in the back. It's a good thing no one else is here, or else I would have gotten weird looks about my slightly dirty dress. It doesn't really matter though.

"Now leaving for Vespera." the intercom blasts.

"Finally!" a toad says. "I've been waiting an entire hour!"

"You're going to Vespera too?" I ask.

"Well I'm going to one of the stops, I'm going to see my cousin." he says.

"Well that's nice." I say. I look out the window. The sun's just setting right now. I just want to go home and see my mom and dad.

* * *

After a while, the bus stops at Hendersonville and the toad gets off. Now I'm the only one on the bus. Well, except for the driver of course. It's getting dark out, and it's getting quiet too. It would be dead silent if I wasn't on a bus. It's actually night right now. I'll be home in now time.

"Fancy meeting you here, Eve." someone says. I look behind me and there's two boos there. "You thought you could escape back to Vespera, didn't you?"

"Who are you?" I ask.

"We're just minions of King Boo." they say. "He found out of your little escape and he sent us to find you."

"Well I'm not gonna go back to that place!" I yell.

"We'll see about that." one of the boos say. "Get her!" I quickly find an empty purse on the ground and try to hit them. I miss and one of them grabs it from my hand. Next thing I know, he hits me unconscious and I black out.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Eve got caught! What will happen next? Find out next time on Eve's New Life! Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I will be writing more Eve stories. I have another one planned already. Basically, it involves an obscure character from a certain game who will meet Eve. Who you ask? Like I'm gonna tell ya! It's not anyone you expect! Well, see you next time!**

**Question of the Day: What Mario games are your favorite?**


	10. Bow's Dilemma

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with chapter 10! We're in the double digits now! This story is a lot longer than the prequel. This one will be in Luigi's POV.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

We climb out of the tunnel and end up in a fancy looking room. It does look like chaos over here. A boo comes up to us.

"Mario! Luigi! Thank goodness you're here!" he says. "It's madness! Those evil minions of King Boo keep causing havoc left and right! And they trapped Bow in her room!"

"Why would they cause chaos here?" Mario asks.

"I don't know." the boo says. "From what I've heard, they're looking for some runaway girl who apparently ran off or something." Wait, that sounds like Eve. She ran away?

"I think that runaway girl is Eve." I say.

"Who's Eve?" the boo asks.

"She's a princess who was kidnapped by King Boo and we have until midnight to rescue her." I tell him.

"Why would that jerk kidnap a little princess? Isn't that what Bowser does?" the boo says.

"She's the princess of Evershade Valley, and you know how King Boo hates Evershade Valley." Mario explains.

"Ohh, that makes sense." the boo replies. "Wait, there's a princess of Evershade Valley?!"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." Mario says.

"Okay, I won't." the boo says. "By the way, that door over there leads to Bow's room where they're holding her hostage." he says, pointing to the door on the right.

"Alright, thanks." I say as we walk to the door.

* * *

When we enter the room, we see two boos yelling at Bow.

"Where is she?!" one of the boos yell at her.

"Like I said 13 million times already, I don't know who you're talking about!" Bow replies. I can see the fear in her eyes. "Just leave me and everyone here alone!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" the second boo replies.

"Hey, you punks leave her alone right now!" Mario demands. The two evil boos and Bow turn around. Bow smiles with relief.

"Well well well, if it isn't the plumber boys!" the first boo says. "You came to rescue the prissy girl."

"I'm not prissy." Bow replies.

"You two are going down!" I say.

"We would love to stay and defeat you, but we just got word from His Evilness that the brat was found, so we'll just go." the second boo replies. "Later, fools!" They both disappear. Bow comes up to us with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you guys! I'm so happy that you came here. You'll never believe it! They were breaking things and throwing things at us and one of them even hit me! They kept on demanding I tell them where some girl is, but I don't know who they're talking about." Bow says. "They ruined the whole mansion."

"Don't worry, they're gone. But I think I know who that girl is." I tell her.

"Who?" she asks.

"Well, King Boo kidnapped a 10 year old princess named Eve, and she might have escaped, but by the looks of it, I think they found her." Mario explains.

"Oh, that's terrible." she says. "I've always hated King Boo, but now I hate him even more!"

"We all do. But me and Mario have to go. We have until midnight to rescue Eve." I tell her.

"What happens at midnight?" Bow asks with a worried look.

"We don't know, but we have a feeling that Eve might be in danger." Mario replies.

"Well you better get going then." she says.

"We will." I say.

"But one more thing." Bow says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Defeat that jerk for all of us." she says.

"We most definitely will." Mario says. I hope he's right.

* * *

**And that was chapter one zero, folks! Will Eve be alright? Will the Mario Bros defeat King Boo before midnight? Will the "Song That Never Ends" not be stuck in my head?(You can thank my friend for that one!) Find out next chapter! Also, I noticed that this is probably the darkest story I have ever posted. This is a lot different than the comedy stuff I used to write. But don't worry, it's not like I'm never doing humor stories again, I'm just trying new things, y'know?**

Question of the Day: What is your opinion on Sticker Star? (A lot of people hate it but I personally think it's a great game.)


	11. Confrontation

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Chapter one one is here. Nothing much to say again. Pretty much same old stuff. Also, I'm a little sad that summer's almost over. I don't want to go back to school. I want this summer to last forever. Well, here's chapter 11. This is in Eve's POV.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I wake up and I'm back at the small room I was in before I escaped. Just great. I'm back where I started. Ugh. I'm really starting to miss my parents and everyone I know. I don't even know what time it is. Seconds later, the door opens and King stinking Boo comes back.

"You really thought you could run, didn't you?" he says.

"I did, didn't I" I reply.

"Yeah, but you didn't succeed, did you." I glare at him hatefully. "I thought so."

"I'm looking forward to when Mario and Luigi defeat you." I tell him.

"You're a really optimistic, annoying brat, aren't you?" he says. "You think that you're gonna get out of here. How cute."

"You're really gonna regret saying that when you're inside a vacuum cleaner where you belong." I reply.

"Haha, just you wait. Once I defeat those plumbers, your kingdom is mine." he says.

"You will never, ever rule Evershade Valley." I tell him. "You will be defeated."

"We'll see that, the Mario Bros only have four hours to rescue you." he explains. Wait, what did he mean by "four hours to rescue me"?

"What happens in four hours?" I ask. Something tells me I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Oh, well you'll find out soon." he says. I'm really worried about what that meant. "Let's just say that these might be your last four hours." Oh no... he can't be serious... can he? He's joking, right? I don't think anyone would joke about something like this.

"You're not getting away with this!" I shout with tears in my eyes.

"Oh really? I remember a girl named Tabitha Garthway saying the exact same thing to me in 1945. I think you know what happened to her." Tabitha Garthway? That girl who led the Evershadian Revolution? The one who died to make Evershade Valley free from King Boo's tyranny? That same Tabitha Garthway?

"You wouldn't dare." I reply.

"Oh I can, and I will if I have to, you stupid girl." he says. "I'm already thinking about it."

"You are an absolute monster!" I cry.

"I've been called worse." he replies. "Oh and on more thing." he says. Then, he does something totally uncalled for. He takes a stick and hits me in the face with it. Oh my gosh, he did not just do that. It really hurts. I can't believe he just did that. "That is for trying to escape and being a brat." he says as her leaves. I sit down as tears flow down my face like a waterfall. Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? I shouldn't be here. I should be at home with Mom and Dad. I should be hanging out with Kevin, with Shadow on my lap, and listening to Taylor Swift and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs. I should be with the people I love, not here. I just sit and look out the window.

* * *

After a few minutes, I hear a familiar voice.

"Eve?" the voice says. I turn around and see Jason. "He found you?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he was going to. I was far from here." I tell him.

"I'm glad I'm betraying him. That jerk needs to be taught a lesson." he replies.

"You're right." I say. "He'll be sorry when he's trapped in a vacuum."

"Yeah," he says. "The Marios will be here in no time." I sure hope he's right.

* * *

**Poor Eve! So, will the Bros rescue Eve in time? How will Jason betray King Boo? Find out next time! Also, this is probably the darkest chapter I have ever written. This isn't like the humor ones I did when I first started making stories. This story is a serious story. The next story I make won't be as depressing, I can assure you. Anyway's I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed now.**

**Question of the Day: Should I go back to making humor stories or should I keep making more serious stories?**


	12. Confronting The Villain

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Chapter 12 of ENL has begun! Sorry for the long wait, I was watching Pucca a lot. This one is in Mario's POV. Just so you know, I was actually kind of nervous when putting up the last chapter. I don't know why, maybe because of this story being a lot more serious than my others. Well, this is T rated for a reason._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

We're back on our way to rescue Eve after that dilemma in Bow's mansion. Bow gave us directions to Treacherous Mansion. All was have to do is go straight for 4 more miles.

"So what time is it right now?" I ask.

"It's about 11:30." Luigi says, looking at his watch. Polterpup and Shadow are still tagging along. Polterpup is wagging his tail and panting as usual. After walking for a while, we finally see Treacherous Mansion.

"There it is." I say. I remember when Luigi came here to rescue me.

"It looks exactly like it did last time I was here." Luigi says. We walk towards the front door, but there's a massive chasm between us and the entrance. The chasm surrounds the mansion and has roaring waterfalls around it.

"How are we gonna get past this chasm?" I ask.

"See that narrow ledge?" Luigi explains. "We just have to walk across it. We have to be careful, though."

"Okay." I reply. "You can go first."

"Alright." he replies. He slowly walks across the narrow ledge, then I do the same. Polterpup and Shadow already made it past the chasm and are waiting at the front door. We make it to the entrance. "Okay, I'm gonna look through the window first and I'll tell you if I see Eve, okay?"

"Okay, just hurry up since it's already 11:45." I say. He looks through the window. After a few moments, he has a worried look on his face. "Well, what's there?"

"Well, I saw a cage with Eve in it, and she was crying." he says. "And King Boo was telling her that she should just give up." Oh no, we have to rescue Eve. This is absolutely terrible!

"Aw, poor Eve." I say. "We're gonna rescue her in no time!" Polterpup barks and Shadow meows in agreement. Before I can say anything else, a boo appears right in front of us.

"Before you turn on that vacuum, I just want you to know that I'm on your side." the boo says. What?

"Huh?" Luigi says.

"I'm betraying King Boo. I secretly work for King Simon and Queen Luna." the boo says.

"And how do we know you're lying to us?" I say.

"Because I helped Eve escape." the boo says. "I'm sick of working for King Boo anyway."

"Okay then, well, what's your name?" Luigi asks.

"My name's Jason. King Boo doesn't know I'm secretly on your side." Jason replies.

"Okay Jason." I say. "We'd better open the door and rescue Eve."

"Alright." Luigi says as he takes the key and opens the door.

* * *

When we enter the foyer, we see Eve in the cage, crying.

"Eve!" Luigi exclaims.

"Mario, Luigi!" Eve exclaims, relieved. Before we can do anything else, King Boo appears.

"Well, looks like the Marios did show up." He says. "And just on time, too!" We look at the clock and it's exact 12am.

"You're going down!" I shout.

"We'll see about that." he says. Suddenly, Jason throws a book at King Boo.

"What the? Jason, did you just throw that book at me?!" King Boo says.

"Yes, I did. I'm helping them rescue Eve." he says.

"How dare you betray me!" King Boo replies.

"I was never on your side. I was the one who let Eve escape." Jason replies.

"Well, when I defeat the Marios, you're next!" King Boo says. This will be a rough battle.

* * *

**And that was chapter 12. So, will they defeat King Boo? Will Eve be safe? Find out next time!**

**By the way, I came up with a few story ideas for the future. The next story is gonna have a very very _VERY_ obscure character from a Mario game. Well, it's not really a Mario game since you don't play as Mario in this particular game. I'm not gonna say who this character is, but I'll give you a hint: blonde hair, wears pink, but she is NOT Peach, so don't be all like "OOH OOH IT'S GONNA BE PEACH!", because the mystery character isn't Peach. Besides, Peach already made an appearance. Anyways, reviews are good, flames will be dosed with water, I like Pocky, see you next time.**

**Question of the Day: Who do you think will be the mystery character in the next story? **


	13. The Battle

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with the lucky 13th chapter. I don't know what to say, so I'm gonna just get on with the story. The rest of the story is gonna be in Eve's POV. This is the second to last chapter.**_

**WARNING: ****_This chapter contains violence in it. It's not THAT bad, but it's something you wouldn't expect to see in a story like mine. Just be warned. It's basically why this story is T Rated. So if you don't like violence, then just stop reading or wait for the next chapter._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I'm still trapped inside this cage. I have been in here for the past hour. My dress is dirty and slightly ripped, my hair is a total mess, I just want to go home. Thank goodness Mario and Luigi are here. I was so worried that I wasn't gonna see them ever again.

"It's time to go back to where you belong," Luigi says to King Boo. "in a vacuum." Luigi turns on that vacuum. Jason keeps on throwing books at King Boo.

"Ugh, you're gonna regret betraying me, you pathetic little worm!" King Boo yells at Jason.

"I don't think so!" Jason replies. Luigi fires a green fireball at King Boo.

"Ow, that does it!" King Boo exclaims. He fires three purple fireballs at the Mario Bros. "Bowser taught me this."

"Jason." Mario says. "Go and help Eve get out of here. We'll deal with King Boo."

"Okay." Jason replies. Jason goes to the cage and pulls out a key. He unlocks the cage and I'm free.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." I say. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Jason are still fighting King Boo. Suddenly, King Boo throws a bunch of ninja stars at them. How he got those, I have no idea.

"Try dodging these!" he says as he throws a bunch of them at them. We all dodge them. Mario tries to throw more fireballs, but they aren't working.

"How are we going to defeat him?" Jason asks.

"Wait, I know." Luigi says. He turns on the Poltergust and sets it to High.

"GAH!" King Boo exclaims as the Poltergust starts pulling him in. Suddenly, he breaks free of the pull. "Haha, nice try. Your stupid machine won't help you now."

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"I think I know, but I don't know if it will work." Mario says. He starts to form a fireball in his hand. It's gets bigger and bigger until it reaches the point where it can't possibly get any bigger. Luigi does the same thing with a green fireball. They both throw them at King Boo.

"Ugh!" he exclaims. He must have token a lot of damage from that, because he's starting to look weaker. "This isn't over yet." he says as takes more ninja starts and throws them in all different directions. Suddenly, one of those ninja stars hits me in the leg.

"Agh." I shout.

"Oh no!" Luigi exclaims. Jason comes up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say. I look down and my leg is bleeding really bad. I start freaking out. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no!"

"Don't worry," he says to me. "I'm gonna go take you to the hospital. This looks really serious. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shadow comes out and starts attacking King Boo.

"Ow ow ow! Get this forsaken feline off of me!" King Boo exclaims. Shadow stops attacking him and Luigi turns on the vacuum and King Boo gets sucked into it.

"We did it!" Mario exclaims. The brothers, Shadow, and Polterpup all do a victory jump.

"Guys, we have to get Eve to the hospital. This looks really bad." Jason says.

"Okay, let's go." Mario says. I hope they hurry.

* * *

**Gasp! Will Eve be alright? **

**Yeah, this part was kind of the reason why I put this as T rated, because of Eve getting hit with a ninja star. **

**The idea of King Boo throwing ninja stars kinda came from a show I watch called Pucca. It's a cartoon that used to be on Toon Disney Jetix, but they got rid of it. I watch it on Youtube now. Anyways, reviews=motivation, so review if you enjoyed this. Flames will be put out with a bucket of water, so don't even think about it, trolls! By the way, since this story is almost over, I'm gonna give another hint about the next one. I already said that the mystery character has blonde hair and wears pink. I'm gonna give one more hint: She likes sleeping. Try to guess, although I think this hint gave it away. Oh well. Anyways, I'm tired, so good night!**

**Question of the Day: Same as last time, try to guess the mystery character.**


	14. Going Home

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! This is the finale of Eve's New Life. It's in Eve's POV like last chapter. I can't believe the last chapter is already here. Anyways, here you go. Sorry if it's short.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character for these stories..)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the stories.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley, Eve's mom)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley, Eve's dad)**

**Liz(?)- Age ?(Kevin's unseen cousin who is only mentioned once in the whole story.)**

**Jason(Boo)- Age ?(He's one of King Boo's most loyal minions... or is he?)**

**Teri(Human)- Age 22(A nurse who lives in the village.)**

**Carrie(Boo)- Age 15(Teri's assistant.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I wake up in a small hospital bed. I don't remember what happened that made me end up in the hospital. Then it hits me. Me getting kidnapped. That fight, with me getting hit with that stupid ninja star. How did he even get those anyway?

"Oh good, you're awake." I hear someone say. I see Jason, Mario, and Luigi. "Eve, I'm so glad you're okay. The doctor said that it was nothing serious and you can come home anytime you want."

"Okay." I reply. Shadow and Polterpup get on the bed and climb onto my lap.

"You know, that cat of yours is really loyal. When she saw that you were hurt, she went and attacked King Boo." Jason tells me. Shadow purrs and I smile.

"Yep. That's my Shadow." I say while hugging the cat. Polterpup jumps off of my lap and so does Shadow. Suddenly, Mom and Dad walk into the room.

"Where's our daughter? Is she okay?" Mom asks.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I reply.

"Oh Eve, thank goodness you're okay!" Mom says, hugging me. "I was so worried."

"Well, you don't have to be worried now." I tell her. Then, a toad doctor walks in.

"It looks like Eve is able to go home." she says.

"Yes!" I say. "I'm really tired right now."

"Figures, since it's 12:30 am." Luigi says.

"Well, we should get going now." Dad says.

"Alrighty." I say as I get up and off the bed. I notice that there's a huge bandage where I got cut.

"Don't worry about the bandage." the doctor says. "It should heal in about a week or two."

"Okay." I reply. We all leave the room, check out of the hospital, and get it in the car.

* * *

While we're driving back to the castle, Dad turns on the radio, and the song "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry comes on.

"Oh, I love this song." I say. I really do like Katy Perry's music. It's really catchy. After the song is over, we get to the castle. Dad parks the car and we all get out. We head back into the castle.

* * *

I walk into my room and change out of my dirty and worn out dress and high heels, and I put on my white pajamas. It feels so good to be back in my room. I never thought I would see this place again. I climb into bed while Shadow sits on my lap. I fall asleep after a while. I'm so glad to be back home.

* * *

**And that was the FINAL chapter of this story. By the way, I was gonna put "Roar" instead of Wide Awake, but since this story takes place in June, it wouldn't make sense. Yeah, the timeline of these stories are a few months behind real life. Sorry about that, I like to pay attention to when my stories take place. So I had a great time writing this, and I'm super excited to start typing up the next one. The next story isn't gonna have as much action as this one, it's more of a calm, normal day type story. Like I said, a super duper underrated character will make an appearance. Anyways, thank you for reading, and review if you enjoyed it. The new story will come out tomorrow, or should I say later today since it's 1:43 AM right now. Anyways, thank you.**

**Question of the Day: Did you enjoy the story? Is it better than the prequel?**


End file.
